


October 22nd: Ghost

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [22]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Knifeplay, Phantom Thief!Reader, Safe Room Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: A heist.A simple routine. Nothing different from what you and your friends have done in the past months.But it is what transpires in a safe room that isnotpart of the routine.





	October 22nd: Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first time writing for this precious dork, either.
> 
> My first time posting something for him, here, on AO3? Absolutely~.
> 
> Do enjoy, my thirsty dears!

A shudder possesses your shoulders, sucking in a quivering breath.

Icy steel drifts lazily over the skin of your breasts. Tiny hairs prickle to attention.

“I didn’t know you liked it so _dangerous_, Treasure.”

The familiar voice arouses another shiver to take hold of you.

Warm lips _ghost _over yours.


End file.
